


wish i were oikawa | kagehina

by elsangi



Series: the heather chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Femslash, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Slash, heather - Freeform, i think, idk depends on how i feel, kageyama wants to be oikawa, miwalisa, oikawa is heather, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsangi/pseuds/elsangi
Summary: this is based off of heather by conan gray!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, mentioned Kageyama Miwa/Haiba Alisa
Series: the heather chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971310
Kudos: 15





	wish i were oikawa | kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended  
> thank you for clicking on this book  
> if there are similar fics, i didn't know about them. i had this idea on my own

**kageyama pov**

it was december 3rd. hinata and i were at the park walking together. the snow was settling down on the ground, cold and beautiful. december was one of my favorite months because it was my birth month. i was in hinata's sweater since i forgot to bring mine and he had an extra. i heard a voice cut through my thoughts. "hey bakayama! you should keep that sweater. it looks better on you than it does on me. the blue compliments your eyes!" i felt my cheeks get warm. _it was only the cold weather. i'm not blushing!_ i thought. the compliment meant everything to me. i liked him so much it _hurt_. i'd never felt like this before, to anyone, except for kindaichi and even with him it hurt less. if only hinata knew how much i liked him.

then i saw oikawa-san walk by. he looked nice today. he was in a teal sweater and teal sweatpants. his hair was as swooshy and fluffy as ever. even _i_ was tempted to run my hands though it. _do you think hinata feels like that too?_ a part of me asked. i looked at hinata and saw him gaze at oikawa-san with a lovestruck look on his face. i felt a tiny fragment of my heart shatter. it was quite a sight for sore eyes. his eyes were brighter than the blue sky. of course hinata would like oikawa-san and not me. all i ever do is yell at him and call him a boke. of course oikawa-san has him mesmerized. that's what happens to everyone. hinata's eyes are shining and they both are staring at each other while i fade in hinata's mind from crush to friend, if i even got that far.

why would he ever kiss me? i mean, i'd never admit this out loud but i'm not even half as pretty as oikawa-san. anyone could see that. oikawa-san had the perfect hair, body, face, everything. he was beautiful, to be honest. oikawa-san treats hinata with respect, at the very least and love at the very most. oikawa-san had passed us about 10 minutes ago when i realized that the teal sweater looked familiar. i'd seen it on hinata last week. _he gave oikawa-san his sweater. you're doomed. he likes oikawa-san, not you._ one part of me said. _but it's just polyester!_ _there's still hope for you! he gave you a sweater too! him giving oikawa-san a sweater could be purely platonic affection!_ the other part of my mind argued. _no, hinata like oikawa-san better._ i sighed. _i wish i was oikawa-san._

a few days later, i saw oikawa-san and hinata at this cafe nearby where i was trying to study. they were standing in the line together, holding hands. they ordered their coffees. i knew that oikawa would get some type of frappucino and hinata would get an iced coffee. they told me a while ago and i still remembered. as they walked out, i saw oikawa-san put his arm around hinata's shoulder and hinata loop his arm around oikawa's waist. i felt myself shiver, even thought the cafe was warm and i was wearing a sweater. _hinata's sweater._ i couldn't bring myself to hate oikawa-san for taking hinata when he was just out of my reach. it didn't matter that he almost hit me in junior high. he apologized. he's an angel now. he's great at volleyball too. i idolize him! but then again, if he was dead, i would have a chance with hinata. _are you really going to murder because of a **crush**? _the logical side of me asked. _of course not! i was just saying!_ the other part of me shot back.

again, a few days later, i saw oikawa-san walk past me and hinata while we were walking together at the park again. this time, he was wearing a dark blue sweater that had hints of teal along with some dark blue sweatpants. he was wearing a beanie this time, so his hair wasn't as visible but whatever was visible was as fluffier than ever. i had the urge to rip off the beanie to run my hands through his hair again. i get this urge with hinata a lot too. i think i'm just drawn to fluffy hair. i risked looking at hinata and i saw that he looked even more lovestruck than before. it was really a sight for sore eyes. then, oikawa-san noticed us. "hi tobio-chan! hi sho-chan!" he called out. it was obvious that he cared more about hinata, though. anyone would see it. both of their eyes were brighter than the blue sky. they've gotten each other mesmerized, like always. i slip away without saying bye. _i'm sure they don't even care about me anymore._

after i slipped away, i ended up at home. "miwa i'm home!" i called into the house. it turned out to be empty. miwa was probably out with alisa. i headed to my room and peeled off my coat. i changed into a t-shirt and shorts and turned the heat up. it hurt so bad. what i used to feel for hinata was a good kind of pain. now, it was just heartbreak. why would he ever kiss me. i should've known better than to think that i was even half as pretty as oikawa-san. i wasn't. anyone would know. of course hinata would choose him over me. i just didn't expect that it would hurt this much. he even gave him his sweater. _it's just polyester though!_ a part of me said. _but hinata likes oikawa-san better._ another part of me said. i sat down on the floor. _i wish i were oikawa-san._

the next day, i saw hinata with oikawa-san walking down the street. all of the thoughts from yesterday flooded back. _he would never kiss you. why would he? you're not even half as pretty! he gave oikawa-san his sweater. i don't care that it's just polyester. it's obvious that hinata likes him better. you know you wish you were oikawa-san._ the thoughts all hit me at once, piercing through my heart each time. it hurt. i grabbed at my chest. i felt tears slip out of my eyes. _no i can't cry in the middle of the street. not now. not when hinata and oikawa-san are so close. not when they_ _could see me._ i quickly turned around and walked home, tears still streaming down. they didn't see me, luckily. 

i went into my room and sat down on my bed. it was painfully obvious that i would never be able to have hinata. i cried for the rest of the day, not eating anything. just before i fell asleep, i had a thought. _wish i were....._ but i guess before i could finish the thought, i fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> sorry it was kind of short though. i tried to make it as long as i could.


End file.
